


Diaclone: The Series

by Shadowfire (MatrixNova)



Category: Diaclone (Toys)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/Shadowfire
Summary: The year is 2160. The world has been under threat by an alien race called the Warudaros who aim to harvest Earth's resources. This has caused relentless attack after attack. Fortunately, humanity rose up to fight the invaders.





	Diaclone: The Series

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my head ever since Diaclone itself got revived five years ago. For those who don't know, Diaclone is the progenitor of Transformers. However, Diaclone has been original so far which I appreciate. I hope people like this story like all my others.
> 
> PS: The new toy commercials want me to want Takara to make an actual Diaclone series. I feel like that would be fricking insane!

_The year was 2145. Earth as humanity knows it has changed. A forward base was finally established on the moon as well as humanity making major advancements in certain fields like robotics. Thins looked good for the human race. However, they weren't at all prepared for what was coming from the stars._

_One day, a hostile alien race called the Warudaros invaded Earth from the blackness of space. No one knew where they'd come from, but they showed their intent when they began stealing Earth's resources. It was wave after wave of alien attacks as their weapons and technology had never been seen before. However, this caused humanity to once again, like history has shown, prove their resilience to hardship._

_Uniting at last, they started building the weapons to fight back against the Warudaros. Humanity started winning battles, defending their planet against the invading forces. Obviously, the Warudaros fought with everything they had. In the end, what started as small skirmishes became a full-scale war as the Warudaros attacked cities all over the planet for resources, but humanity was now there to defend them and their innocents._ _Ultimately, the war became a stalemate as neither side gained any ground over the other._

_The year is now 2160, and Earth hasn't suffered any major attack from the Warudaros in fifteen years now. Maybe they're gone for good, or are they..._

* * *

****DIACLONE: THE SERIES** **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here begins Diaclone: The Series. I hope people like and support it. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> PS: I am researching the new Diaclone toys as I'm going along.


End file.
